


Stories of Wonder

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, sick quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: Quentin is flighting off the flu. Eliot helps.





	Stories of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



Quentin frowned miserably, tossing in bed. He pulled the blankets over him but that felt too hot, so he slid his leg out from under him, but then he was chilly. He groaned. He couldn't win. He hadn't been this sick since he was a kid, but apparently even magic was no match for the flu. He was starting to wonder what the point of magic was anyway when he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned his head and cracked an eye open to see Eliot entering with a tray full of things Quentin couldn't quite place in his groggy state . 

"Dmconinher yrgonnagtsck." Quentin muttered unintelligibly into the pillow. Eliot smiled softly, settling the tray down on the end table. 

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Eliot said, sitting on the end he of the bed. Quentin turned his head.

"Don't come in. You're gonna get sick." He repeated. 

"How long Have you known me?" Eliot asked, taking something from the tray. "How often do I take advice?" Quentin gave a sigh of relief as he felt the cool compress on his forehead. He moved his hand to Eliot's thigh in a wordless thank you. "Now, if you're going to be quarantined, I figured I'd give you some company." He stretched out on the bed, nestling Quentin's head against his chest. 

"You're gonna get sick." Quentin repeated, but his tone gave away that he was thankful Eliot was there. 

"Shhh." Eliot said. "As it just so happens, I do have a magical cure for the flu." He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a book. He licked his fingers, opening to the first page. 

“The Chatwin twins and their older brother had been sent to the countryside.” Eliot began, stroking Quentin’s hair lightly. “From a young age, Martin Chatwin had a gloomy nature. To combat his melancholy he would lose himself in stories of wonder…”

Quentin smiled against his chest as Eliot continued to read. Eliot was right. He was already starting to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for my lovely friend who is currently battling the flu. Hopefully this helps.


End file.
